


Trick-or-Treaters [Nygmobblepot]

by coolio0220



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolio0220/pseuds/coolio0220
Summary: Oswald is hysterically nervous about Halloween, but with help from Ed, everything goes according to plan. Well, almost.





	Trick-or-Treaters [Nygmobblepot]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing some short little prompt inspired fics for the upcoming Halloween. This one was loosely inspired by a list of fall prompts I found on Tumblr by @lunarjihoon, if you are curious bout that.

Oswald, being the Halloween fanatic that he was, rushed around the house in search of necessary spooks and treats. Ed watched him bemusedly, smirking at Oswald’s bustling manner. He’d never seen him so up-tight and anxious, especially about a matter this trivial.

“What’s wrong, Oswald?” Ed finally asked.

Oswald stopped and stared at him.

“I can’t find the candy! I know I bought at least two bags, but I can’t find them anywhere! It’s already 3 p.m. Kids will be trick-or-treating soon!” Oswald exclaimed hysterically.

Ed stood up from the lavish, maroon-colored sofa and buttoned his green suit.

“I think I’m missing something here,” he stated, staring at his lover. “Why is this so important to you in the first place?”

Oswald looked down, slightly embarrassed. He started mumbling, but Ed could not hear him.

“What is it?” Ed asked again.

Oswald sighed.

“Well, as a child... I was never very  _ popular _ , and because of that, I would never be included in Halloween. Kids in my neighborhood who handed out the candy would just turn me away. The adults would hardly ever open the door for me. They said I was ‘too weird’. So I guess I’m doing this to try to make up for the fact that I never got to enjoy Halloween as a child...,” Oswald admitted. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

Ed looked down sympathetically at Oswald and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I think I saw some candy in the closet, Oswald.”

Oswald lit up and ran for the closet, opening it up. He saw two bags of candy spill out.

“Help me get this into bowls, Ed!” Oswald ordered with a large smile on his face. Ed smiled just as widely.

“Of course,” he replied.

The two men filled up bowls with candy and put on some really cheesy costumes. Ed wore a large black cape and fake fangs while Oswald was dressed more like a zombie. The two of them made for a weird, dorky, but adorable pair. By 4 p.m., they were ready for the hoards of trick-or-treaters just beginning to fill the streets.

“I don’t remember starting this early when I was a kid. The sun is still up,” Ed mumbled, staring out the window with a large bowl of candy beside him.

“Let them have their fun. It’s only one night a year after all,” Oswald smiled. “Let’s be sure to make them happy.”

Ed glanced at Oswald, who was contently staring out the window.

“I’ve never seen this side of you,” Ed remarked with a smile. “I like it.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Oswald blushed. “They’re coming.”

Ed decided to lean down for a kiss before the trick-or-treaters knocked. Oswald was taken by surprise but easily melded into his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you, Oswald.”

“Love you too, Ed.”

“Ewwwwwww…,” muttered the trick-or-treaters from outside.

But the couple couldn’t care less.


End file.
